Inopinatum Confessionem
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sakura tak pernah mengira jika sang calon suami adalah seorang pengidap HIV hingga lelaki itu mengaku padanya setelah melamarnya. Rasa marah, kecewa dan sedih membuatnya merasa ragu akan keputusannya untuk menikah dengan lelaki itu. Akankah ia menerima fakta dan melanjutkan hubungannya atau memilih mengakhirinya?
1. Chapter 1

Gadis merah muda itu terhenyak seketika ketika mendengar ucapan pria yang akan menjadi suaminya sebentar lagi. Ia berpikir jika sang kekasih sedang bercanda, namun tak sedikit pun ketidakseriusan yang terlihat dari raut wajah maupun tatapan lelaki itu.

"Aduh. Kau sedang menjahiliku, nih?" tanya gadis itu dengan harapan mendapat seringaian jahil sebagai respon.

Namun realita tak sesuai dengan ekspektasi ketika sang kekasih menatap manik emerald-nya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang. Aku seharusnya memberitahumu sejak awal dan tak memulai hubungan denganmu," ucap lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan pelan. Rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti benaknya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Ia merasa marah pada lelaki itu, namun di saat yang sama ia juga tak bisa merasa marah mengingat lelaki itu telah memberikan begitu banyak kenyamanan.

Sebelumnya ia berpikir jika Sasuke adalah pria tradisional yang menahan diri hingga menikah sehingga tidak pernah mengajaknya melakukan hubungan intim sekalipun meski hal semacam itu cukup lazim belakangan ini.

Ia sendiri tak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia pikir toh hidup tak hanya melulu soal seks. Lagi pula ia juga bukan tipe wanita yang memiliki hasrat menggebu.

Namun kini ia mengerti mengapa lelaki itu tak melakukannya. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang tradisional, melainkan tak melakukannya karena memang tak bisa melakukannya tanpa merasa bersalah.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Sakura tak permah bersimpati pada lelaki yang mengidap HIV. Ia pikir, mereka pasti mengalami hal itu karena melakukan seks berganti-ganti pasangan atau karena menggunakan narkoba.

Memang ada berbagai cara penyebaran virus HIV. Misalnya saat menerima transfusi darah. Namun siapa yang tahu alasan yang sesungguhnya mengingat pria adalah mahluk yang mudah bergairah dan tak memiliki ekspektasi dari masyarakat untuk menjaga keperjakaan hingga menikah.

Dan kini, Sakura tak bisa percaya jika sesungguhnya ia hampir menikah dengan salah satu pria penderita HIV.

Di antara semua lelaki yang pernah dikenalnya, Sasuke adalah pria yang paling tidak pernah ia sangka akan mengidap AIDS.

Selama lebih dari dua tahun berpacaran, tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke mengajaknya berhubungan intim dalam bentuk apapun atau berciuman bibir. Bahkan menyentuh area pribadinya juga tidak pernah, membuat Sakura harus menahan diri karena ditertawai teman-temannya.

Baginya, Sasuke adalah sosok yang sempurna luar dan dalam. Lelaki itu memiliki paras rupawan dan kekayaan. Dan meski lelaki itu bukan orang paling ramah dan paling murah senyum yang pernah ia kenal, ia tahu jika lelaki itu adalah relawan di salah satu organisasi amal.

Ia pikir, barangkali ia adalah reinkarnasi orang suci di kehidupan lampau hingga ia begitu terberkati dalam hidupnya dengan memiliki lelaki itu sebagai kekasihnya.

Hingga Tuhan menghempaskannya begitu keras dari kesombongan dan menyadarkannya akan sebuah realita yang tak bisa ia terima.

Gadis merah muda itu mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipi kekasihnya sekeras yang ia bisa hingga lelaki itu refleks memegang wajahnya yang memerah dan memar.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam dengan menipuku selama dua tahun terakhir? Apa salahku hingga kau memperlakukanku begini?" Sakura berucap dengan suara meninggi dan membentak lelaki itu di akhir kalimat. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan beberapa pengunjung taman yang seketika menoleh.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dadanya terasa sesak akibat kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang menyeruak hingga menampar lelaki itu keras-keras adalah reaksi naluriah baginya.

"Kau tahu, aku paling jijik dengan lelaki sepertimu. Mulai saat ini aku bukan lagi kekasihmu. Jangan menghubungiku lagi," ujar Sakura seraya bangkit berdiri mengusap sisi kanan tubuhnya yang beberapa menit lalu sempat bersentuhan dengan kulit pria yang kini menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

Gadis merah muda itu segera berlari meninggalkan taman sesudahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dan rasa jijik pada tubuhnya seketika. Ketakutan irasional menyeruak dalam benaknya meski di saat yang sama ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Ia khawatir jika ia juga akan tertular virus HIV dan kini merasa ketakutan setengah mati.

.

.

Senja hampir usai dan satu persatu pengunjung mulai meninggalkan taman. Semburat oranye perlahan semakin kelam dan kegelapan memakzulkan sang raja siang.

Namun tak sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa lelaki bersurai raven itu akan meninggalkan kursi yang didudukinya selama lebih dari tiga jam, seolah bokongnya telah melekat pada kursi besi dingin yang terasa mulai menusuk tubuhnya.

Hatinya telah menjerit sejak tadi dan menangis tanpa henti sejak sang terkasih memutuskan meninggalkannya dengan cara yang paling kejam meski tak setetes pun air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

Dadanya terasa sesak dan ia ingin menangis untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak, tetapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Pantaskah ia menangis ketika ia dengan sadar menipu gadis itu? Seandainya ia tak pernah menjadi kekasih gadis merah muda itu, maka gadis itu tak perlu menyia-nyiakan waktu selama dua tahun bersamanya.

Seandainya ia tak menjadi kekasih Sakura, mungkin saja saat ini gadis itu telah menemukan lelaki baik dan barang kali telah mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama.

Ia sama sekali tak merasa marah meski merasa kecewa di saat yang sama. Bahkan sesungguhnya ia pun tak layak merasa kecewa ketika ia lah yang membuat gadis itu merasa marah dan kecewa.

Sejatinya, ia hanyalah seorang lelaki egois yang berharap dicintai ketika sesunguhnya ia sama sekali tak pantas mencintai maupun dicintai seseorang. Ketika ia berharap untuk menikah dan membangun rumah tangga, maka di saat yang sama ia baru saja berniat mencelakai wanita manapun yang menjadi istrinya.

Bagaimana bisa ia begitu tega untuk melakukannya?

Pada akhirnya lelaki itu memutuskan melepas sandal dan mengangkat kedua kaki di atas kursi taman dan memeluk dirinya sendiri serta meringkuk. Iris oniks sekelam langit malam tak berbintang itu perlahan mulai berkaca-kaca dan pada akhirnya setetes air mata mulai mengalir.

Ia merasa hidupnya begitu tak adil setelah berjuang mati-matian untuk belajar dan memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan di masa sekolah demi membanggakan keluarga sekaligus memenuhi ekspektasi kedua orang tuanya, bukan demi dirinya sendiri.

Di saat beberapa remaja terjerumus dalam seks bebas atau obat-obatan terlarang, Sasuke sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan hal itu. Ia pikir ia akan mempermalukan keluarganya jika sampai mengalami hal-hal yang tak diinginkan dan tumbuh dewasa menjadi pria baik-baik.

Dan ketika hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan tahunan menyatakan bahwa ia terjangkit virus HIV, ia terhenyak untuk sesaat dan ia pikir pasti hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya tertukar. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang tak pernah bercinta maupun menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang bisa memiliki virus laknat itu di tubuhnya?

Ia bahkan melakukan pemeriksaan di beberapa rumah sakit dan seluruhnya menyimpulkan hasil yang sama. Ia terjangkit virus HIV.

Air mata mengalir bagaikan hujan deras yang membasahi bumi, namun di saat yang sama dada lelaki itu tak lagi terasa sesak. Ia bertanya-tanya dosa sebesar apa yang pernah ia lakukan hingga mengalami hal seperti ini.

Terkadang ia berpikir apa tujuannya mempertahankan eksistensinya di dunia ini? Dulu ia berpikir jika Sakura dan ke ikut sertaannya sebagai relawan aktif di salah satu organisasi amal merupakan salah satu alasan untuk bertahan.

Namun kini ia tersadar bila kedua hal itu hanyalah alasan eksistensi yang semu. Sesungguhnya ia membutuhkannya untuk mengisi kehampaan dalam dirinya. Dan ketika Sakura meninggalkannya, ia merasa sedikit hampa dan kembali mempertanyakan alasan eksistensinya.

Atau mungkin saja Tuhan menciptakan dirinya hanya untuk menjalani penderitaan, tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Hingga saat ini ia yakin jika kecelakaan delapan tahun lalu yang mengharuskannya untuk transfusi darah merupakan satu-satunya penyebabnya memiliki virus itu di tubuhnya. Seandainya hal itu memang benar, ia menyesal karena tidak mati saja saat itu.

Pada akhirnya, sekalipun ia secara rutin mengkonsumsi obat-obatan antiretroviral, ia tetap akan mati. Obat yang harus dikonsumsinya di waktu yang sama sepanjang hidupnya hanya membuat virus itu bekerja lebih lambat di tubuhnya. Dan ia juga tetap bisa menularkan virus tersebut pada orang lain.

Setidaknya, jika ia cukup beruntung, ia akan mati sebelum virus itu mulai menunjukkan gejala yang akan disadari oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun tetap saja ia melakukan tindakan egois dengan berada di sekitar masyarakat dan akan menimbulkan ketakutan seandainya orang lain mengetahuinya.

Virus HIV dapat ditularkan melalui darah. Bukan tidak mungkin jika suatu saat ia akan terluka dan entah bagaimana menularkan pada orang lain melalui darahnya, misalnya pada luka yang terbuka, atau berbagai probabilitas lainnya.

Tangis lelaki itu meledak pada akhirnya. Persetan jika seseorang akan mempertanyakan maskulinitas dirinya sesudah menyaksikan apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini.

Hatinya terluka setelah kehilangan gadis yang menjadi miliknya selama dua tahun terakhir. Namun setidaknya ia bersyukur karena gadis itu tak menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya dan ia berharap gadis itu dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis merah muda itu terbangun dengan mata yang terasa nyeri. Dan ia segera menyentuh kelopak matanya, menyadari jika matanya membengkak setelah menangis dalam waktu yang lama.

Ia merasa kesal, kecewa sekaligus malu saat ini. Sasuke bahkan telah melamarnya dan mereka berdua telah merencanakan pesta pernikahan yang akan diadakan sepuluh bulan lagi. Dan kini hubungan mereka berakhir setelah ia menggembar-gemborkan pada beberapa teman terdekatnya dan bahkan seluruh keluarganya bahwa ia akan menikah.

Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi semua teman-temannya dan keluarganya? Haruskah ia menceritakan bahwa ia batal menikah dan memutuskan calon suaminya karena lelaki itu pengidap HIV? Ia mungkin saja dicap buruk karena melakukan hal yang tidak etis, namun di sisi lain ia tak bisa merahasiakan pembatalan pernikahan ini terus menerus.

Ia merasa begitu marah pada Sasuke. Mengapa lelaki itu begitu egois dan mengaku bahwa ia adalah pengidap HIV setelah melamarnya? Seandainya lelaki itu mengaku sejak awal, maka ia tak akan bersedia menjadi kekasih lelaki itu meski ia mencintai lelaki itu.

Seketika ia teringat soal broadcast isu hoaks yang sempat beredar di kalangan orang tua mengenai himbauan untuk berhati-hati menggunakan tusuk gigi kayu karena sudah pengidap HIV yang merasa sakit hati menggunakan tusuk gigi dan mencampurkan dengan darahnya sendiri sehingga siapapun yang memakai tusuk giig itu bisa tertular virus HIV.

Emosi mendadak menguasai jiwanya dan ia berpikir jika mayoritas pengidap HIV adalah orang yang egois, terkecuali korban yang tak bersalah, misalnya ibu rumah tangga yang ditularkan suaminya atau bayi yang terlanjur dilahirkan ibu yang menderita HIV.

Bagaimana tidak egois? Sudah tahu mengidap HIV, mengapa harus menyebarkannya pada orang lain dengan berhubungan intim tanpa pengaman, berbagi jarum suntik, mendonorkan darah atau melahirkan bayi? Tidakkah mereka berpikir dampaknya pada keluarga dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka? Dalam kasus seperti ini, aborsi jelas jauh lebih baik ketimbang membiarkan bayi yang terkena virus HIV dan akan menderita sepanjang hidupnya terlahir di dunia.

Sakura mulai berpikir, apakah kebaikan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke selama ini hanyalah ilusi semata? Apakah lelaki itu dengan sengaja berniat menularkan virus padanya hingga mengajaknya menikah dan merasa bersalah di saat-saat terakhir sehingga memutuskan mengaku?

Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia begitu bodoh karena pernah memimpikan pernikahan yang akan ia jalani bersama Sasuke.

Gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati ia mulai mempertanyakan, apakah sesungguhnya Sasuke pernah mencintainya selama dua tahun terakhir? Jika lelaki itu benar-benar mencintainya, mengapa lelaki itu bersikap begitu egois?

Dan jika lelaki itu tak pernah mencintainya sedetikpun, apakah tatapan penuh atensi maupun sentuhan di kening dan kepala serta senyuman lembut yang ditujukan padanya hanyalah ilusi belaka? Atau barangkali ia lah yang berhalusinasi?

Sakura teringat dengan pertemuan pertamanya yang begitu konyol. Saat itu ia merasa frustasi setelah di-PHK dari kantornya dan menghabiskan malam sepulang kerja dengan minum alkohol sebanyak mungkin hingga ia mabuk meski saat itu ia sedang sendirian.

Entah bagaimana, ia malah pergi ke taman dan terlelap di sana meski saat itu adalah masa transisi dari musim gugur menuju musim dingin. Dan ketika ia bangun dengan kepala yang pusing dan mual keesokan paginya, ia mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya sendiri. Orang tuanya berkata jika seorang lelaki muda dan tampan mengantarnya pulang kemarin malam dan ia sendiri merasa kebingungan.

Ia sama sekali tak mengenal lelaki itu dan satu-satunya petunjuk untuk mengetahui identitas lelaki itu ialah sebuah kartu nama yang tertinggal dalam coat yang diberikan padanya, entah kartu nama itu miliknya atau orang yang ditemuinya.

Kartu nama yang terdapat pada coat itu ialah kartu nama seorang direktur anak perusahaan dari grup konglomerasi sehingga ia merasa takut menghubungi orang itu. Ia pikir, bagaimana jika ia menganggu waktu orang yang ia yakini sangat sibuk itu? Bagaimana jika ternyata lelaki itu bukan sang pemilik coat?

Pada akhirnya ia tak pernah menghubungi nomor pada kartu nama itu dan ia memutuskan menyimpannya dengan harapan dapat bertemu sang pemilik coat untuk mengembalikan barangnya suatu saat nanti entah bagaimana caranya.

Dan Tuhan seolah menjawab doanya ketika ia menghadiri bazaar amal dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan lelaki yang menarik atensinya. Saat itu ia terpesona pada sang relawan yang terlihat mencolok karena tak murah senyum, namun menatap orang-orang dengan tatapan yang hangat.

Hingga akhirnya ia tanpa sengaja mendengar seseorang memanggil lelaki itu dan ia memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri lelaki itu serta bertanya soal coat dengan menebalkan muka dan berakhir dengan bertukar nomor telepon serta menerima pernyataan cinta lebih dari enam bulan kemudian, yang dijawabnya dengan anggukan malu-malu.

Di matanya, Sasuke adalah sosok yang menawan dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, setidaknya pada masa itu. Ia jatuh cinta pada sosok yang tak banyak bicara namun mendengarkannya dengan penuh atensi. Dan ketika lelaki itu berbicara, maka ia akan mendengarkan hal-hal rasional namun menenangkan.

'Kau bisa melakukannya.'

Itulah kalimat sederhana yang didapati Sakura dari lelaki itu, namun diulanginya di saat yang tepat meski lelaki itu sesungguhnya tak suka mengulang ucapannya ketika Sakura bercerita bahwa ia ingin mulai menulis novel yang selama ini selalu menjadi impiannya.

Sasuke adalah orang yang mendukung penuh apapun yang ia lakukan dan percaya padanya. Dan ketika ia melihat salah satu karyanya yang terpajang di toko buku, ia teringat dengan Sasuke yang selalu mendukungnya.

Manik Sakura bergulir pada sebuah jari manisnya sendiri. Sebuah cincin terpasang di sana selama tujuh kali dua puluh empat jam selama tiga bulan hingga senja kemarin serta meninggalkan bekas.

Sakura merasa begitu marah ketika melepasnya dan bahkan berniat membuangnya kalau saja tidak ada beberapa berlian yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Ia merasa tak rela membuang begitu saja sebuah benda mahal yang bahkan bukan miliknya sendiri.

Seketika ia tersadar bahwa tindakannya kemarin sore sedikit keterlaluan. Selama lebih dari dua tahun, dengan kencan yang tak lagi dapat dihitungnya, juga beberapa hadiah berharga mahal yang diterimanya, tidakkah ia terlalu kejam karena memutuskan dengan cara seperti itu?

Rasionalitas mulai bergolak dalam dirinya dan perlahan membuka matanya yang selama ini terbutakan akibat emosi. Sebagai seorang wanita, memang seharusnya mempertimbangkan pro dan kontra dalam menjalin relasi serta bersikap realistis. Jika ia menikah dengan Sasuke, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang akan terbebani dengan fakta bahwa lelaki itu mengidap HIV, melainkan juga keluarganya dan mungkin anak-anak mereka yang rentan tertular virus yang sama. Tentu sangat egois jika ia mengorbankan banyak orang demi kebahagiaan dirinya dan lelaki itu.

Namun setidaknya ia tak seharusnya pergi sebelum mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan lelaki itu. Seharusnya ia tetap berada di tempatnya dan merengkuh lelaki itu serta memberinya sedikit semangat sebelum mengakhiri hubungannya.

Sakura merasa dirinya begitu rendah jika ia mengakhiri relasinya dengan cara seperti ini sehingga ia pikir ia harus memperbaikinya. Ia harus berterima kasih dan setidaknya berusaha membalas lelaki itu atas perlakuannya selama dua tahun terakhir, terlepas tulus atau tidaknya lelaki itu.

Ia segera menyalakan ponselnya dan menunggu sekitar tiga puluh detik sebelum segera menekan tombol aplikasi chatting serta meng-klik kontak Sasuke yang belum dibloknya. Tak ada pesan maupun telepon dari lelaki itu sesuai yang diharapkannya dan ia mempertaruhkan ego ketika ia mengetikkan pesan pada lelaki itu, mengajaknya untuk bersua.

**-TBC- **


	3. Chapter 3

Gadis bersurai merah muda bak gulali itu duduk dengan gelisah seraya menatap jam yang tertera di ponselnya. Iris emerald-nya sesekali bergulir pada berpuluh pasang kaki yang sejak tadi berlalu-lalang melewati dan pintu kafe.

Jantungnya bertalu-talu dan dalam hati ia merasa khawatir jika Sasuke tak akan menemuinya meski lelaki itu hanya membalas dengan kata 'ok'.

Sakura adalah tipe orang yang datang tepat pada waktu yang dijanjikan, bukan sebelumnya atau sesudahnya. Namun kali ini ia bahkan datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal.

Ia pikir, ia perlu mempersiapkan dirinya dan merasa lebih nyaman seandainya ia lah yang menunggu Sasuke, bukan sebaliknya. Setidaknya ia tak perlu langsung bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Pada menit ke dua puluh, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan Sakura menengadah. Ia mendapati mantan kekasihnya yang memasuki kafe dan segera menghampirinya.

Jantung Sakura berdebar lebih keras sesaat. Harus ia akui, pesona lelaki itu begitu menjerat. Dan kombinasi setelan jas dan kemeja serba hitam yang membalut perut rata dan kaki jenjang serta kulit putih mulus membuat Sakura menginginkan lelaki itu.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut saat mendapati wanita itu di sana. Selama ia mengenal wanita itu, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapati Sakura datang lebih awal darinya. Dan ia yakin wanita itu sudah datang cukup lama jika diamati dari minuman yang sudah disajikan di atas meja.

Mendadak Sakura merasa gugup. Ia pikir lelaki itu akan merasa marah padanya, namun lelaki itu tetap datang menemuinya dan bersikap biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Sakura terhenyak. Sesungguhnya lelaki itu bahkan tak perlu meminta maaf ketika ia bahkan sama sekali tak terlambat.

Ia meneguk ludah dan memaksakan diri untuk berbicara meski lidahnya terasa kelu, "Tak apa. Kau juga tidak terlambat."

Sasuke tak menjawabnya dan seorang pelayan segera menghampiri mereka dan memberikan menu. Lelaki itu hanya melihat buku menu sekilas sebelum memesan menu, lagi-lagi mengandung tomat pada makanan dan minumannya.

Ia seketika terpikir, seandainya pengunjung lain tahu bahwa mereka akan memakai piring yang sama dengan penderita HIV, mereka pasti akan sangat marah dan jijik.

Bahkan para pelayan juga pasti tak berniat menyentuhnya meski mayoritas masyarakat memahami bahwa HIV tidak menyebar dengan cara seperti itu.

Hanya saja, rasa takut berlebih terkadang membuat manusia menjadi irasional. Sama seperti dirinya saat ia memutuskan Sasuke senja itu.

Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan ketika ia tersadar, baik lelaki itu maupun pelayan sudah menunggunya dengan tatapan tak sabar.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau tidak mau pesan makanan?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Setiap kali bertemu, entah dirinya yang mengajak atau sebaliknya, lelaki itu akan membayar meski pada umumnya lelaki Jepang cenderung membayar masing-masing saat kencan.

Dan kali ini pun, ia berpikir jika Sasuke mungkin akan membayar jika sudah bertanya begitu. Namun ia tersadar jika lelaki itu bukan lagi kekasihnya sehingga seharusnya tak akan membayar untuknya. Ia tak perlu memesan menu termurah.

Sakura segera memesan menu pasta aglio olio dengan aneka seafood yang jelas bukan menu termurah dan pelayan segera pergi sesudahnya.

Selanjutnya tak ada konversasi yang mengalir dan satu detik terasa bagai satu abad saat ini. Ia merasa canggung hingga otaknya terasa kosong dan tak mampu membahas hal yang seharusnya ia katakan meski sudah mempersiapkannya sebelum berangkat.

Sasuke masih menatap gadis yang pernah menjadi calon istrinya hingga beberapa hari yang lalu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya dengan alasan gadis itu mengajaknya bertemu dan memilih mengiyakan meski hatinya masih terasa sakit.

Ia merasa hancur, bagaikan berada di puncak menara Eiffel dan dijatuhkan ke tanah. Hatinya hancur hingga berbentuk tak keruan.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tak seharusnya bersikap begitu padamu," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya dengan jantung yang berdebar jauh lebih kuat dan lidah yang terasa kaku.

Ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan marah ketika ia membahasnya lagi. Atau setidaknya, ia akan mendapati tatapan nanar penuh amarah yang ditujukan padanya.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut saat mendapati sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Bahkan kepala lelaki itu juga sedikit tertunduk.

"Aku egois, hn?" Sasuke mengaku dengan jujur. Ia merendahkan egonya dengan mengakui hal yang memang ia lakukan.

Sasuke sedikit bergumam saat mengucapkannya. Namun sesudahnya melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras, "Seandainya aku tak menjadikanmu sebagai kekasih sejak awal, aku tak akan melukaimu. Kurasa aku bahkan tak seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku tak layak dimaafkan."

Sepanjang menjalin hubungan, Sasuke tidak begitu sering mengucapkan kalimat panjang lebar. Dan ketika ia melakukannya, lelaki itu serius dengan perkataannya.

Sakura bungkam untuk sesaat, ada ribuan kalimat memenuhi benaknya. Rasanya sesak, namun ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengutarakan rasa bersalahnya.

Setiap manusia perlu merasa dicintai. Bahkan orang paling tak emosional sekalipun mungkin pernah merasakan rasa hampa dan sepi yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Ketika Sasuke menunjukkan kecintaannya terhadap sesama melalui berbagai kegiatan amal yang dilakukannya, tidakkah lelaki itu juga membutuhkan sedikit cinta untuk mengisi dirinya sendiri? Siapa yang memberikan cinta itu padanya? Dengan kondisinya, barangkali tak seorangpun akan memberikan padanya.

"Kau ... " Sakura mengambil jedah dan kembali meneguk ludah untuk menyusun kata, "... sesungguhnya hanya ingin dicintai, bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Cinta. Itukah jawaban atas rasa kosong yang tak mampu ia deskripsikan?

"Ketika kau memberikan cintamu pada orang-orang, bukankah kau juga membutuhkan untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Sasuke masih tetap terdiam hingga ia menjawab dengan suara pelan yang terdengar hampir seperti gumaman.

"Mungkin?"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau melamarku? Aku tak pernah menanyakan hal ini, tetapi sekarang aku pun merasa penasaran."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan alasan spesifik mengapa ia melamar gadis itu. Untuk sesaat ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya dapat menyebarkan penyakit.

Saat itu ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia ingjn menikah dengan gadis itu, menjalani kehidupan bersama yang penuh suka duka dan membangun keluarga. Ia bahkan pernah berpikir mengenai menua bersama dengan gadis itu dan baginya itu bukanlah hal yang buruk meski gadis itu tak akan lagi terlihat secantik dulu.

"Kupikir, aku ingin menikah denganmu."

Sakura menahan diri agar tak berdecak kesal. Kekasihnya masih lelaki yang dungu jika berkaitan dengan emosi. Lelaki itu jelas merasakan emosi, namun tak memahami apa emosi yang dirasakannya.

Ia pikir, ia ingin mebantu lelaki itu memahami perasaanya sendiri. Setidaknya lebih baik jika terluka dan mengetahui penyebabnya sehingga lebih mudah untuk memperbaikinya.

"Kenapa ingin menikah denganku?"

Sasuke terhenyak seketika. Etiskah jika ia menjawabnya saat ini? Gadis itu bahkan bukan lagi kekasihnya.

Ia memutuskan membalas pertanyaan gadis itu, "Mengapa kau ingin tahu? Bukankah itu tak penting lagi, hn?"

Sakura tak merasa gentar dengan pertanyaan lelaki bersurai raven itu. Sebaliknya ia malah mengutarakan perasaannya dengan gamblang, "Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang ingin menikahi seseorang tanpa alasan? Kau tidak mungkin begitu, kan?"

Skak mat. Sasuke tak bisa lagi mengelak. Ia juga tak sampai hati untuk menjawab 'bukan urusanmu' pada seorang gadis yang telah ia lukai selama lebih dari dua tahun.

"Aku egois dan bahkan tidak berpikir soal konsekuensinya sama sekali. Aku hanya berpikir ingin hidup bersama denganmu dan membangun keluarga."

Sakura menatap mantan kekasihnya sekilas sebelum menghindari tatapan lelaki itu. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa tercabik saat mendengar pengakuan jujur dari Sasuke.

Pada dasarnya, lelaki itu hanyalah seorang lelaki normal yang menginginkan sebuah tempat untuk berpulang. Dan kini ia merasa bersimpati mengingat kemungkinan besar lelaki itu tak bisa mendapatkannya.

Sakura sendiri merasa kasihan, namun di sisi lain ia tak bisa mengambil resiko demi Sasuke seorang. Keputusannya mungkn terdengar kejam, namun ia hanya mencoba bersikap realistis dan menguatkan diri untuk tetap berpegang teguh pada keputusan yang telah dibuatnya.

Seandainya Sasuke mengaku bahwa ia menderita kanker stadium akhir atau mandul, setidaknya ia masih bisa menerima lelaki itu. Baik kanker maupun mandul bukanlah sesuatu yang menular dan mandul juga tidak membahayakan nyawa.

Sasuke berpikir jika jawabannya akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman sehingga ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku menerima keputusanmu. Jangan berpikir jika aku memaksamu untuk tetap menikah."

Sakura kembali meneguk ludah dan berkata dengan suara yang terdengar seperti tercekat, "Umm... sejujurnya aku mengajakmu bertemu untuk meminta maaf mengenai waktu itu sekaligus mengembalikan ini."

Tangan Sakura merogoh isi tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berlian indah yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Cincin itu sebetulnya merupakan cincin pernikahan dan ia sendiri telah memakainya sebagai pertanda bahwa ia telah menjadi pasangan seseorang, meski tidak secara resmi untuk saat ini.

Ketika melihat kotak yang dikeluarkan Sakura, Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak bereaksi meski hatinya terasa mencelos. Ia masih mengingat kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan ketika cincin itu tersemat di jari manis calon istrinya.

Sasuke segera mendorong kotak yang diserahkan pada telapak tangannya, "Tidak usah dikembalikan. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah perpisahan untukmu. Kau bisa menghapus namaku di tukang perhiasan."

Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan hal itu. Seandainya ia menerima cincin itu kembali, lalu pergi ke tukang perhiasan untuk menghapus nama sebelum menjualnya, ia akan terus terbayang dan merasakan kesedihan mendalam ketika ia tak pentas merasa begitu.

"Kau serius? Ini mahal. Aku tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja."

"Hn."

Sakura terpaksa menerima kembali cincin itu dan menatap Sasuke dengan kesedihan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Kenapa harus kau?"

Sakura menahan diri agar tak meneteskan air mata meski suaranya mulai sedikit bergetar, "Aku tak mengerti mengapa harus kau yang mengalami penyakit seperti itu. Sesungguhnya aku selalu berpikir kalau kau adalah pria dengan kehidupan yang baik."

Pertanyaan Sakura terdengar tidak sopan, namun ia tak lagi memikirkannya. Kata-kata itu bahkan meluncur begitu saja tanpa sempat ia pikirkan sehingga terdengar tidak tersusun dengan baik.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia juga menanyakan hal yang sama dan bahkan pernah mengutuk Tuhan atas takdirnya.

Tak bolehkah ia merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya setelah berjuang keras memenuhi segala ekspektasi yang diberikan padanya? Tak bolehkah ia mencintai dan dicintai seseorang? Dan ... tak bolehkah ia berusaha mengejar kebahagiaannya di luar ekspektasi yang diberikan siapapun?

"Bahkan aku pun mempertanyakan hal yang sama," sahut Sasuke dengan kegetiran yang tersirat di balik tatapannya.

Ia melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tak peduli jika gadis itu akan menyebarkannya sekalipun, barangkali jiwanya telah pergi meninggalkan raga ketika hal itu terjadi. Ia hanya memerlukan seseorang untuk menjadi teman bercerita, entah orang itu bersedia atau tidak.

"Aku memang hidup dengan baik tanpa melakukan hal semacam itu, entah kau percaya atau tidak. Kupikir mungkin itu disebabkan transfusi darah delapan tahun yang lalu."

"Transfusi?" untuk sesaat Sakura tak mampu berpikir, seolah tingkat kecerdasannya telah menguap di udara.

"Kecelakaan," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura terbelalak untuk sesaat. Kekasih macam apa dirinya? Bahkan selama dua tahun ia tak pernah mengetahui hal itu karena Sasuke juga tak pernah membahasnya. Kini ia menyadari mengapa cara berjalan lelaki itu sedikit aneh setiap menjelang hujan. Lelaki itu menahan sakit pada kakinya tanpa mengeluh sepatah katapun atau setidaknya memperlihatkan sedikit ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Dan kakimu juga patah saat itu?"

Sasuke terkesiap sesaat, namun mengiyakan sesudahnya.

Demi Tuhan. Ia pasti kekasih yang mengerikan selama ini. Ia bukan hanya tak mengetahui sejarah calon suaminya sendiri, melainkan juga tak mempercayai lelaki itu. Seharusnya dua tahun merupakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sekedar mengetahui apakah seseorang bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Namun ia malah tak bisa melakukannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku mengamati cara berjalanmu setiap hujan akan turun," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut karena Sakura menyadarinya. Ia pikir ia sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin sehingga terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Terlihat?"

"Ya. Kau sedikit menyeret langkahmu dan aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Namun kupikir itu hanya perasaanku dan aku tidak membahasnya."

Sakura menundukkan kepala sesudahnya, "Maaf karena aku tak pernah menanyakan hal itu meski aku kekasihmu saat itu."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tak apa. Aku bahkan menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu."

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Selama bertahun-tahun lelaki itu menderita dan ia bahkan tak melakukan apapun. Ia bahkan bersikap kejam ketika lelaki itu memutuskan mengaku padanya.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tak bersikap begitu padamu," ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang tak lagi dapat dibendung. Ia segera mengusapnya dengan cepat dan kasar serta sedikit menunduk agar Sasuke tak menyadarinya.

Hati Sasuke menjerit ketika ia melihat gadis yang masih dicintainya menangis di hadapannya. Seandainya gadis itu masih kekasihnya, ia akan segera memeluk gadis itu dan membiarkan Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya.

Namun ia tak bisa lagi melakukannya seperti dulu. Setidaknya, ia harus meminta izin dan entah kenapa ia khawatir malah membuat gadis itu semakin tidak nyaman.

Pada akhirnya, ia menyuarakan keinginan terpendamnya, "Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai reaksi.

Dan tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, Sasuke segera berpindah ke kursi di samping Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat serta mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu.

Sakura merindukan kehangatan dan kenyamanan sentuhan itu. Ia bahkan tak bisa lagi membohongi hatinya ketika ia secara refleks membalas pelukan lelaki itu dengan erat tanpa kekhawatiran irasional.

Sentuhan Sasuke masih tetap hangat dan lembut seperti biasanya. Dan ia masih merasakan kenyamanan yang sama ketika ia merengkuh tubuh itu dan menangis seraya membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu.

Sakura tak bisa lagi menyangkal perasaannya. Ia masih mencintai Sasuke dan merindukan kenyamanan yang diberikan lelaki itu, yang barangkali tak akan ia dapatkan dari lelaki manapun di antara miliaran lelaki di dunia ini.

Waktu seolah terhenti ketika Sakura merasakan kenyamanan yang ia rindukan. Rasanya ia tak ingin melepaskan lelaki itu lagi. Namun waktu terus berjalan dan ia sadar jika ia harus melepaskannya.

Ketika perasan Sakura telah meluap seluruhnya, ia memberanikan diri melepaskan pelukannya dan menyadari jika ia telah membasahi pakaian lelaki itu.

"Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku lagi," Sakura mengaku dengan suara serak akibat tangis tanpa suara yang telah dilakukannya selama lebih dari tiga menit.

"Hatiku masih mencintaimu. Namun ..."

Sasuke memutus ucapan gadis itu. Ia tak menampik jika ia bahagia mendengar fakta bahwa mereka berdua masih saling mencintai. Namun kini ia sadar jika ia tak mampu memberikan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya bagi gadis itu. Dan ia benci melihat gadis itu berbahagia dalam ilusi.

"Bodoh. Kau seharusnya mengejar kebahagiaanmu, Sakura."

Air mata Sakura kembali menetes dan kali ini Sasuke segera mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Jika ia mengejar kebahagiaannya, yang berarti sebuah hubungan yang stabil tanpa batas maupun kekhawatiran akan penyakit, bagaimana dengan lelaki itu? Apakah lelaki itu akan bahagia?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri?"

Sasuke menatap gadis yang dicintainya dengan tatapan lembut yang menyiratkan akan cinta. Detik ini, bulan depan, dan mungkin hingga akhir hayatnya nanti, hatinya akan tetap mencintai gadis itu

Ia terlalu mencintai gadis musim semi itu hingga hatinya terasa sakit jika melihat gadis itu menderita, terlebih jika penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Karena itulah ia memilih melepaskan Sakura demi kebahagiaan gadis itu, juga demi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan sangat menyesal jika kau tidak bahagia. Dan aku bukan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya untukmu," ujar Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, seolah berhasrat mematri gadis berhelai merah muda yang dicintainya dalam benaknya.

Tangan Sasuke mulai mengelus helaian merah muda yang berada di antara jemarinya dengan lembut seraya tersenyum tipis, meyakinkan gadis itu jika ia sungguh tak keberatan.

"Aku bahagia ketika melihatmu bahagia. Percayalah padaku."

Sasuke meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening gadis merah muda itu dengan lembut seraya bertukar tatap, menjadikan sang lawan bicara sebagai pusat atensi.

Bayang-bayang kematian terasa semakin dekat, namun kini ia tak lagi merasa marah pada takdir. Bahkan jika besok ia akan mati, ia tak keberatan asalkan gadis yang dicintainya bahagia, meski tanpa dirinya sekalipun.

Dan saat itu ia akan pergi dengan kebahagiaan yang memenuhi dirinya, serta membawa cintanya pada gadis itu menuju keabadian.

**-The End-**

* * *

_Author's Note_ :

* * *

Sebelumnya maaf kalau cerita ini mungkin terkesan terlalu dramastis atau feelnya mungkin kurang terasa.

Untuk cerita kali ini sengaja dibuat begini, dan tidak ada extra chapter maupun sekuel juga.

Trims untuk kalian yang udah membaca karya ini.


End file.
